The invention relates to an apparatus for the singeing of threads, preferably of a thread assembly, for example for use in the manufacture of a carpet, the thread assembly consisting of twisted threads made of a plastic material, such as nylon (polyamides), polyester and the like, said apparatus having a burner which produces a singeing flame.
Singeing, adopted for preference over possible shearing, has acquired a wide field of use and given rise to the most diverse kinds of apparatus for eliminating the thread ends projecting from the thread core or from the fabric already made. In particular, if cloth is not cleaned or finished in this way, the run of the thread or cloth may be impaired considerably in the area of further processing, and in this respect, apart from a few exceptions, smoothed material, primarily warp threads, are preferred. Reference may be made, by way of example, to U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,554 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,662 for such singeing apparatus or singeing machines.